Laughter Lost
by GrammarNaziGirl
Summary: Ever since Discord was encased in stone, Pinkie Pie's been feeling blue. Without his chaos to amuse her, could she be losing her hold on the Element of Laughter? Will a budding romance fix her, or break her even more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This idea has been bothering me for a while, I needed to get it out.**

Night fell, and Pinkie Pie crawled under her cotton candy pink covers, her mane providing its own cushioning as she laid her head down on her pillow, a sigh escaping her lips. Her blanket was filled with down, and warmed her very hooves as she curled into her favorite sleeping position, one in which she lay on her side, curling into a ball. Sticking a hoof in her mouth, she sucked it lightly, her bright blue eyes fluttering shut.

Pink clouds intermixed with floating buildings, a checkerboard sky painting the background. A giggle bubbled up from between Pinkie's lips, a smile across her face as she slid down soapy roads, stopping to greet Screwball as she floated by. Tree's bearing marshmallows dotted the landscape, their trunks edible chocolate as Pinkie stepped off the soapy road to face a crown sitting atop a strange throne, it's odd shape deformed.

'Huh, never seen this one before.'

She stepped forward, her features controlled as she honed in on the crown, her hoof reaching towards it slowly.

A growl sounded out, the deep voice echoing.

'Don't touch that.'

-

She sat up quickly, her lungs filling with air quickly and indecisively. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she got up dejectedly, the normal world a bore after the chaos of her dreams. Rubbing her eyes with her hooves, she rolled out of bed, staring absently at the clock that adorned her wall, the tiny bird inside coiled tensely, awaiting the hour when it could ring out with it's incessant coo'ing. Putting a hoof to her hair, she noted how flat it felt. Shaking her head, she trotted to her nightstand, the mirror surrounded by tiny lights, casting odd shadows on Pinkie's face.

She placed her hooves down on the nightstand, pulling open a drawer to take out her curling iron, looking quickly out the window and noting the growing light. It was almost time to get to work.

-

With bouffant hair she trotted back into the store, her ever-present smile plastered across her face. After setting a tray of cupcakes to bake in the oven, she trotted to the register, smiling at the pony who had just stumbled through the door.

'One muffin please.'

The grey mare laid a few bits on the counter, and she trotted to the display to procure a fresh chocolate chip muffin, which she promptly laid on the counter for the mare to snatch. After counting out the bits, she smiled at the mare, and bid her a good day, turning to the next customer.

-

While the pink mare worked, so toiled an infamous mismatch of animals, stopped as he was in his stone shape. Inward he trembled, in stone, his thoughts boiling. The draconequus did not like being in the dark, as chaotic as he was. For his chaos was showmanship, was flashy, bright, unrestrained, quite the opposite from the place in which he now was.

Being set in stone does not hurt, but does leave you alone. Trapped as you are in endless night, all you have are your thoughts. He thought of his younger days, when he frolicked with Tia and Luna, before they became powerful. He thought of his original defeat, and the day when he was first set in stone. He was set to stay here until the Elements of Harmony died, or until one of them lost touch with her element, as it were. But one does not think of this when they are alone, powerless, in the dark.

He thought of past enemies, of the trails he had faced as a child. He thought of the Elements of Harmony, and how much he loathed each one individually.

But mostly, he clawed. Clawed at the stone walls that blocked his path and forced him to rot within his mind, until his fur matted with sweat and blood.

He would get out.

-

The group of six sat in a booth, surrounding a pile of Pinkie's famous cupcakes as they discussed with one another. Rarity was currently telling the six of her newest dress designs, eliciting a yawn from Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was leaned over the table in excitement, and Pinkie held in a sigh as she reached for a cupcake, licking the pink frosting once.

The words began to blur in her ears, and she tried to keep her eyes looking bright as she stared off into space. A waving hoof in front of her eyes brought her back to the world, the golden pony laughing.

'Did ya'll space out on me, Pinkie?'  
>'Sorry, Applejack.'<p>

The farmpony laughed, her odd chuckle ringing out as she smacked Pinkie on the back.

'Not'tah worry, Pinkie. I was just asking ya'll if yah still need that apple shipment.'  
>'Oh, yeah! The customers love the cinnamon-apple cupcakes.'<p>

Applejack smiled at Pinkie and turned to join in on the conversation once more. Slowly, Twilight stood up.

'Girls, it was great meeting up with you, but I must be going. I left Spike home alone, and I don't want to know what he's doing with the ice cream supply.'

The girls giggled and all dispersed, Pinkie trotting up and returning to work, her smile still painted on her face.

-

The draconequus clutched his bleeding paw and frowned into the unyielding darkness, his eyes staring off. Slowly, a sliver of light appeared to the side, and his gaze whipped around.

A crack?

He moved towards it, his heart fluttering, his good claw moving towards it with frightening speed as hacked at it, widening it slightly. With frantic hands he dove into his work, ignoring all injuries as the light shone brighter, the crack widening until slowly, the draconequus slipped out.

With a smile pressing apart his cheeks, Discord broke free of his stone prison, undulating as the wind blew against his mane. Turning his head quickly, he flew towards Ponyville, one question lingering in his mind as he turned a passing cloud into cotton candy.

Which of the elements had cracked?

-


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Also, I'm considering this almost a type of side project to my beloved Skyrim/Pony fanfic. But it will update regularly.**

Pinkie Pie nodded goodbye to the Cakes and trotted outside, the light wind whipping her mane to a side as she breathed in the crisp air. The scent of apples was carried by the wind from Sweet Apple Acres, and her mouth watered slightly. Her lips tipped up, she bounced off, keeping up the facade for her friends sake as she hopped into Central Park, filing into the forest path to go for a light jog. It was almost time for the Running of the Leaves, and the warm colors painted her pink coat with hues of red as she trotted off, running at a light pace.

She did this daily, the goal to work off her cupcakes fresh in her mind, a real smile tilting a corner of her lips up. Soon, she passed by Fluttershy's house, and with a quick turn walked up to her door.

'Knock knock!' She walked right in, not bothering to properly knock.

'Oh, hello Pinkie!' The soft voice rang out.

Fluttershy was flying up near the rafters, attempting to coax Angel the demonic bunny down with a bright orange carrot. The bunny held its nose up, kicking Fluttershy flat in the nose, and she tumbled down to the ground.

'Ow.'

Rubbing her nose lightly, she got up, her gaze hardening into her infamous Stare. Angel stiffened and fell of the rafter beam, and with quick hooves Pinkie caught the bunny and handed him right back to Fluttershy.

'Thanks, Pinkie. How have you been?'

She ushered Pinkie into the kitchen after she set Angel on his bed, setting a pot of dandelion tea to boil. Pinkie herself sat down at the cozy corner-table, pushing her fluffy mane back in its place.

'Fine. I keep having the dream lately.'  
>'Talk to me.'<br>'Ever since Discord was here, I keep having the same dream. I miss him, Fluttershy.'  
>'He tried to ruin our friendships, Pinkie.'<p>

She laid a hoof on Pinkie's forearm.

'He's evil, Pinkie. Through and through. You shouldn't miss the few seconds of fun he gave you.'

A loud screeching pierced through the air, and Fluttershy got up to pull the pot off the heat, pouring the tea in two cups and setting it down in front of Pinkie and herself. The sweet scent intermixed with the hot steam, wafting up in Pinkie's face.

'You make the best tea in Ponyville, I swear.'  
>'Oh, stop it.'<p>

Pinkie smiled and picked up the cup, taking a deep sip. Setting it back down, her fiddled with her hooves.

'You don't think I'm crazy, do you?'  
>'Crazy? No silly, you're just Pinkie Pie.'<p>

She raised her head and eyebrow simultaneously, smiling.

'What does being Pinkie Pie entail?'  
>'You're the Element of Laughter, silly!'<p>

She snorted out a laugh, clapping her hoof to her face.

'Oh gosh.'

Fluttershy smiled at Pinkie's confusion, polishing off her cup of tea and trotting over to the sink, washing it out. Pinkie got up, placed her cup in the sink as well, and lightly hip-checked Fluttershy, smiling.

'Thanks, Fluttershy. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

She smiled back at her, and turned to go check on Angel, who was curled into a white ball, napping. She scratched the top of his head lightly, Pinkie trotting up behind her.

'Fluttershy, I think I'm going to go, alright? I have to get back to the SCC.'  
>'See you around Pinkie!'<p>

Pinkie trotted out, and started her jog again, revitalized. Her mane and tail bounced wildly, and she smiled up at the sky, taking in the pegasus' beautiful work. A lone cloud decorated the sky, the white seemingly tinged pink by the red hues of the trees. Pinkie skidded to a stop, her breathing erratic.  
>A pink cloud? Was she dreaming? The hair at the back of her neck stood on end and she whipped around, looking through the trees. Serpentine shadows weaved through the trees, and she fell on her bottom, covering her eyes with her hooves.<p>

'Stop it Pinkie. He's not real. He is not real.'

She muttered to herself, removing a hoof to open her eye, taking in the crimson iris that stared back at her.

'Who's not real?'

A scream escaped from her lips and she scuttled back, trying to get up and tripping. Discord wrapped his serpentine body around her, turning his head upside down and staring right into her eyes, smiling.

'Did you miss me?'  
>'You're not real. I'm dreaming. I tripped and knocked myself.'<p>

The draconequus laughed, reaching his eagle claw to her forehoof and pinching it.

'Still think your dreaming?'  
>'But how? How did you get out?'<br>'Silly Pinkie, you should know.'

He uncoiled from around her and floated into the air, twisting at random.

'The Elements of Harmony are what binds me, and it seems one of the Elements has weakened.'

Pinkie's mouth gaped open and she grimaced at Discord, her eyes dying out.

'It's me, isn't it.'  
>'Why do you think that, Pinkamina?'<br>'Pinkie. I don't... know.'

He smiled at her, snapping his fingers to produce a lollipop out of thin air, eating the stick and throwing the candy to the ground.

'You're like me, Pinkie. Chaos is what pleases you.'

Pinkie shook her head, frowning.

'No. My friends make me happy, not you.'

She trotted past him, ignoring him completely as he floated beside her, babbling. Her pace slowly increased, until once more she was at a light jog, Discord still keeping pace with her.

She stopped suddenly, turning and pressing down on the draconequus' tail until he fell to the ground. She climbed on top of him, putting her nose to his and staring into his eyes.

'I don't care what you think Discord. You need to leave me and my friends alone. Now.'

She stepped off of him and he floated away, shellshocked. Pinkie rounded the corner, her lips turned down, trotting off towards Sugarcube Corners and grabbing a strawberry cupcake, licking the frosting off as she climbed up the stairs and collapsed.

She turned her head and looked at the clock. It was 5:49, and she was tired. She got up quickly and trotted to the bakery, needing to do something to take her mind off the sudden appearance of the draconequus. She was torn between keeping it quiet and running to Twilight and forcing her to write a letter to Celestia. Instead, she tied an apron around her waist and set to work, mixing a batch of cupcakes up, wiping her cheek to spread flour all over it accidentally. Crying erupted from the room over, and she knew that Pound and Pumpkin had woken up. Throwing down the apron and wiping her hands of flour, she trotted to the room and opened the door, picking up the two foals and bouncing them in her arms, the volume turning down as Mrs. Cake walked in, smiling at me.

'Can you handle them Pinkie?'  
>'I've managed so far.'<p>

She smiled and walked out, leaving her to go grab two bottles of milk and warm them slightly, placing the two of them in their own individual feeding chairs. Once the milk was heated she placed it in two individual bottles, giving one to each of the foals. Once they were feeding she turned back to the cupcake batter, pouring it into a cupcake rack and placing it in the oven, smearing even more flour on her face. Once she had finished, she washed her hands thoroughly and turned back to the foals, picking both of them up and burping them before placing them in their play corner, throwing a few chewable toys in for Pumpkin to teeth.

She turned back to the oven, the quick bake feature turning out a perfect batch of baby-safe cupcakes. She frosted them lightly, plain vanilla, and blew on them lightly to cool them down, cutting them up into choke-safe pieces and handing them off to the foals, smiling at how eagerly they ate them.

Once they finished she picked them both up and walked them to the store front, leaving them with Mrs. Cake as she trotted out the front door, heading towards Twilight's library. Once she reached the door, she walked right in, stopping Twilight in the middle of her greeting.

'Twilight, this is important.'

'Oh gosh Pinkie, you look so serious! What's wrong?'

'Discord is back.'

Twilight's straight face wavered, and she let a chuckle escape through her lips.

'Oh Pinkie, stop. You just had another one of your dreams, silly!'

'No Twilight, this is serious! He's really back.'

'I'm sorry Pinkie, but with your history, I think I'd have to see him first. No hard feelings?'

Pinkie groaned out and turned on a hoof, stalking outside. Who was to believe her if Twilight wouldn't even look into the matter? She trotted back towards Sugarcube Corners, a shudder passing through her as an odd shadow made it's way near her. But she ignored it, trotting forth, planning to fix her own problems this time. It was like the parasprite epidemic all over again, and she sat down on a nearby bench, resting her hooves.

It seemed that the Element of Laughter was unfitting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Pinkie had made her way back to the Sugarcube Corner, night had fallen. With a yawn escaping her lips, she trotted up the stairs to her bedroom, frowning at the clock. Her curls had died down back down to their straight state, and with closed eyes she crawled into her bed, willing herself to sleep, let the day pass. The hair's at the back of her neck rose up once more, and she clenched her eye's tight, refusing to open them.

'Open your eyes, Pinkamina.'

_'It's Pinkie.'_

'Sure thing, Diane.'

She turned unto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

'Leave me alone, please.'

'Leave you alone? Why, you're the only pony I can bear in this town and you're sending me away?'

'In essence, yes.'

'Oh Pinkamina, don't be like that.'

The care in his voice made the pink pony turn herself around and sit up, her straight hair hanging over her face. She pushed it out of the way, the curtain shining lightly in the light. Her eyes were blank, empty. The spirit floated over, coiling himself more gently around the pink earth pony, and faced her.

'What's wrong, Miss Laughter?'

'Nothing is wrong, other then the fact that I'm being touched by a vile excuse for a living creature.'

He moved away.

'Why aren't you out wreaking chaos like you should be?'

'Does it look like I want to be set in stone for the third time? No, I'm lying low. Waiting for the princesses to get into a spat.'

'And so you come here, and bother me?'

'I thought you loved my antics, Pinkamina.'

_'PINKIE._'

'You don't look like the Pinkie Pie I knew.'

'You never knew me.'

He sighed, his lion paw rubbing his forehead. His eyes closed, and opened slowly, the yellow and red depths staring into her clear blue ones. He smiled at the pony, his snaggletooth poking his bottom lip.

Pinkie giggled.

A real smile illuminated the spirits face as he curled back around her, and she leaned into him.

'I'll deal with you for now, but you still haven't told me why you're here.'

'Did you expect the Element of Loyalty to house me? Maybe Cheerilee?'

'So you choose my house because you know no one believes me?'

'Partially. You're also my favorite element.'

'Because I'm the only one who thinks you're funny?'

He huffed and drew away lightly, and the pink pony laughed, her straight mane curling unto itself lightly.

'I really shouldn't be making you happy, you know.'

She stopped laughing and stared at him suddenly, her mane falling flat again.

'Then leave.'

'You misunderstand.'

'Enlighten me.'

'The happier you are, the stronger your connection with the element of Laughter. If you chose to fight against me once more, you would succeed. In this state, you might give me a headache, but that's it.'

Her eye's widened and filled with tears.

I can't win, can I? You're supposed to be my enemy, why are you being nice to me?'

The draconequus smiled and twisted his misshapen body into the air, snapping his fingers to turn Pinkie's bed into a marshmallow.

'Silly Pinkamina. I don't play fair.'

**AN/ There you go. I churned out three chapters in one day for the sole purpose of entertaining the few people who took the time to fully read through this. I feel my reason's for Discord's interest in Pinkie, and his escape are reasonable enough. **

**Review's are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pinkie's yawn signaled the spirit of Chaos to stop babbling and allow her to sleep. Pinkie curled into the spirit until her stomach was open to the air and cuddled up into Discord, warmer then any blanket could make her. The draconequus placed his head on her exposed stomach and breathed out, his eyes closed as she placed her hooves on top of his head, moving her head so that it rested on top of Discord's. Her breathing calmed, and she fell asleep in less then a minute, her hair curling into itself until it was it's normal self.

Soon after she fell truly asleep, the spirit woke, lifting an eyelid and removing his long head from the petite pony's grip. Still coiled around her, he looked at her, truly. Her hair had curled into itself, the bouffant mane cushioning her head and making the spirit smile. It reminded him of the cotton candy he so loved, and he curled the point that stuck out over her forehead, smiling. She snorted a giggle in her sleep, and the draconequus tightened slightly around her involuntarily.

He had been attached to her from the first moment she had hopped into the hall, unbeknownst to her. As a spirit of pure Chaos, laughter was meant to be his friend. As the pink mare laughed again and turned to her side, curling into a ball, he summoned a blanket out of thin air and draped it on top of her, supporting his head with his claw. Looking out her window, he took in Luna's work, unable to truly sleep. The small pony suddenly shuddered and turned towards him, her hooves stretching towards him, her eye's closed, her brows drawn. When he touched his lion's paw to her hooves, she held on to it lightly and pulled it down, fully wrapping her whole body around it like she was holding unto a rope. He smiled at the strange mare and rested his head back down on the bed, closing his eyes in rare rest.

Pinkie woke up straddling Discord's arm, and shook herself off, laughing.

'Was I like this the whole night?'  
>'Kinda.'<p>

She laughed and rolled out and off of the draconequus, hitting the floor on all fours. With a sparkly-eyed smile, she trotted to her nightstand, looking in the mirror, gasping lightly. She looked like her old self again. She turned to him, smiled, bouncing her mane around, before hopping around the room, laughing.

'Why are you so happy, Pinkie?'  
>'My hair hasn't been this fluffy for a while now. Usually I'd have to curl it, but not today!' She skipped in a circle, before running and jumping right on Discord, trying to wrap him into a hug. He laughed at her failed attempt and she reached up and pulled on his beard, earning a groan from him.<p>

'I've got to go get to work. Can I trust you in here?'  
>'Nope.'<p>

She sighed and trotted out, a giggle erupting from her lips. Once she reached the counter, she quickly tied her hair up in a bun and set to work, remembering to bake the fresh muffin for the gray mare that regularly appeared for it. Pony after pony came and bought her cupcakes and confections, and soon Pinkie was slightly tired, a few beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Once Mrs. Cake came to take over the role of the register, Pinkie happily complied, setting off to the bakery to begin baking the twin's breakfast, and make some cupcakes for future customers.

Once she had set the carrots to boil for the twin's breakfast, she mixed up a batter of their new cinnamon-apple cupcakes, making sure to add a healthy portion of sugar to balance out the bitterness of the apples. Setting the cupcakes to bake in the oven, she trotted next door and picked up the twins once more, setting them in their individual chairs. The ten-second timer for the cupcakes went off, and she took the steaming tray out of the oven, picking one out to frost quickly as she handed the two children their bottles. Once she had dolloped the frosting on top of the cupcake, she trotted quickly upstairs and opened the door to her bedroom, poking Discord in the side.

'I brought you something small to eat. There'll be more once I'm done feeding the twins.'

The draconequus removed his eyes from Pinkie's and grabbed the cupcake, licking the frosting hesistantly once before swallowing it up whole.

'Not bad, surprisingly.'

Pinkie, however, had already trotted out. Rushing back down the stairs to take the carrots off the heat, she turned to stop Pound Cake from throwing his bottle on the ground. Her right hoof twitched, her Pinkie sense warning her of an upcoming accident, but she ignored it. Turning back around too quickly, her hoof accidentally bumped into the pot, sending a volley of boiling water straight at her.

For a second, her vision went bright red, the scalding heat clamping her mouth shut before she loosened her jaws, letting out a long, pain-filled scream. The water had hit her around the midsection, the heat scalding her skin off as Mr. Cake burst through the doors, his eyes widening as he took in the scene. Picking up the telephone, he quickly dialed 911, giving quick information before rushing to Pinkie's side, picking her up albeit the fact she was writhing with pain. Mrs. Cake trotted in right after, and after helping her husband with Pinkie, ran over to the twins, checking them over. Pinkie had gotten the blunt of the water, and although the twins were shellshocked, they were not hurt.

The ambulance pulled up, the sirens blaring as the 4 strong colts burst through the doors, two with a stretcher between them. Picking Pinkie up and placing her on it, another one gave her an injection of morphine, dulling her pain. The loaded her in the back of the cart and sped off, heading towards Ponyville Hospital.

-

Discord had been contemplating going for a float when he heard it. The piercing scream of Pinkie Pie rocked the foundations of the room, and he quickly snapped his fingers, turning himself invisible as he teleported himself to the bakery downstairs. Holding in a scream himself, he took in the scene. Pinkie, an angry red showing through the bright pink of her coat, tears falling out of her eyes as the children incessently wailed. As he reached his mismatched hands towards her, the father of the children rushed in, taking her away and sending her off to a hospital. The draconequus trembled inwardly, wondering how things could have soured quite so easily.

He quickly teleported outside, following the progress of the truck as it rounded to the corner and neared the hospital. Discord stopped in mid-air, cupping his face in his hands as he watched the doctors swarm the cart, watch her be carried off into the hospital.

Slowly, he floated back towards her room, curling up on her bed when he finally reached it. He suddenly felt very small.

**AN/ Honestly my favorite couple ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

An erratic beeping intermixed with the hum of machines to create a strange noise. Pinkie shifted to her side, a frown crossing her sleeping face.

'Stop it, Discord.'

She thrashed lightly, and settled on her side.

The 6 friends that were surrounding her grimaced lightly at her words, and parted for the doctor that passed through them, injecting something into her IV. After the needle was fully decompressed, the white mare turned around, her pink bun slightly frazzled.

'She'll be fine. Light organ damage, multiple skin wounds, and she'll definitely have scarring, although her coat should eventually grow and cover it. But the water missed her face, which is extremely lucky for her.'

The friends let out a sigh of relief, and ever-inquisitive Twilight stopped the nurse before she left.

'What did you inject in her IV?'  
>'A simple stimulant. She should be up soon.'<p>

Twilight nodded, and Rainbow Dash turned to the rest of them.

'Why does she keeping talking about Discord?'

Fluttershy and Twilight kept silent, the rest of them shrugging and mumbling sounds of confusion.

In the midst of the noise, Pinkie twitched and moaned, one blue eye opening.

'Wheh-what? Where am I?'  
>'You had a little accident in the kitchen, Pinkie.'<p>

She bolted up quickly, wincing in pain as she broke the frail scabs that protected her skin.

'Are the twin's okay?'  
>'They're fine. You protected them with your body.'<p>

She winced and laid back down, a small amount of blood seeping through the bandage from her sudden movement. Rainbow Dash hovered over her, care in her eyes.

'Will you be okay?'  
>'I'm alive, aren't I?'<p>

She stuck out her tounge and flew out for a second, returning with a book.

'Not to be an egghead, but I thought you might want this.'

She dropped a Daring Doo book in her hooves, smiling at her.

'It helped me when I was stuck in the hospital, so maybe you'd like it as well?'  
>'Thanks, RD. You're the best.'<p>

Pinkie smiled up at her widely, touched by the thought, and placed the book on her bed beside her.  
>The nurse trotted back in, announcing that Pinkie needed to sleep, and that they should all clear out. They all did so without complaint, excluding Fluttershy, who politely asked if she could have a minute alone with Pinkie before leaving. The nurse sighed, but nodded, trotting out and shutting the door. Fluttershy quickly trotted over, her face riddled with worry as she look Pinkie straight in the eye.<p>

'Pinkie, promise me you didn't do this on purpose.'  
>'Wh-what? No, I didn't do it on purpose!'<br>'Oh, good. I was really worried after our talk. Are you still having those dreams?'  
>'No. Well, yes. No. Nope.'<br>'I heard a yes in there.'  
>'Once I get out of here I'll tell you everything.'<p>

She sighed, giving Pinkie a light hug before trotting out, waving goodbye. The nurse came back in, asking Pinkie if she'd like a drug to help her sleep, and she refused. The nurse nodded, turning off the lights and leaving the room, and Pinkie turned unto her side, the door closing shut.

With tears filling her eyes, she quickly squeezed them shut, unable to find a comfortable position due to her open wounds. The beeping from her heart monitor distracted her, the erratic beeping without reason.

As her eyelids finally began to close, a light knock hit the window behind her, the window opening and letting a light nighttime wind. Opening her eyes, the draconequus slowly flew in, his red eyes taking in her bandages.

'What happened to staying in the room, Discord?'  
>'Accidents happen, especially with me around.'<p>

He slumped onto the floor, curling into himself and sticking his head up to face her.

'You shouldn't be here, Discord.'  
>'Here in the hospital or here in general?'<br>'Well, both. But the hospital at the moment.'  
>'Did you expect me to stay in your room all day?'<br>'You could try bothering other ponies too.'  
>'Silly Pinkie, you know you're my favorite.'<p>

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

'Why'd you come see me in the first place?'  
>'Do you want an honest answer?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'I knew one of the Elements had lost their touch. I checked on all of the other girls before I got to you. I was planning on... disposing of you. But you seemed so sad, and you always were my favorite Element.'<p>

The beeping of the machine slowed suddenly, then picked up once more, and Discord shifted up from his seat on the floor to look at the heart monitor. After staring at it for a few seconds, he placed his claw on her chest, where her heart would be.

She squeaked lightly, staring at him, as the beeping of the machine slowed and steadied itself out. After another few seconds, he looked over to the pink mare.

Her head was tilted back unto the pillow, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. He removed the claw and she whimpered slightly, opening her eyes.

'It seems you feel calm around me.'  
>'I shouldn't. I shouldn't.'<p>

She contradicted herself though, as she spoke, holding out her hooves for Discord, her mouth pouting out. He grabbed one of her hooves with his paw and held on to it tightly, as she calmed down enough to lay back down unto the bed.

'You have a very strange reaction to me, I'll give you that.'  
>'Why?'<br>'Most ponies face me with fear, loathing, anger. You find me... calming.'

She turned away, keeping her hold on Discord's claw.  
>Her breathing was steady, her heartbeat slow. Discord realized she was on the verge of sleep.<p>

'Pinkie, I'm going to go.'

She sat up, looking straight at him. Her mane was tucked up in a bun, curly strands hanging down at random, her eyes watery. She looked slightly gaunt, too pale. The spirit of Chaos reached over and undid the bun, letting the cotton-candy curls fall around her face.

'What was that for?'  
>'We don't want you getting a tension headache, now do we?'<p>

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile turning the corner of her lips up. She sighed lightly and flumped back down on the bed, facing Discord. She released her grip on his paw, and he let it drop, looking at her oddly.

'Go.'

So the draconequus floated up, smiling at her, about to give her a hug when he thought better.

'Be safe, alright? Don't let anyone see you on the way out.'  
>'I always am.'<p>

He floated out the window, shutting it lightly, leaving Pinkie alone to try to sleep.

**AN/ I chickened out on this chapter a lot. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

'Miss Pie, you should be able to go home today.'  
>'Really?'<br>'Just be mindful of your bandages and refrain from performing any physical activities. I'll perform some final tests to make sure your organs are okay, and you'll be free to go.'

She smiled, thanking the nurse and resting while she took the tests. After 10 minutes, the nurse was finished, and handed Pinkie a roll of gauze.

'Re-apply this after every bath, alright? You're free to go.'

So she got up, walking down the hallway leading to the exit. Her 6 friends were there waiting, holding pink balloons and chatting amongst themselves. When Pinkie walked out they all jumped up, mushing her into a hug despite her groans and giggles. They all took her to Sugarcube Corners, stacking themselves into a booth and pushing Pinkie into telling them what happened. Rarity produced a beautiful cloak for Pinkie, the white fabric soft, decorated with blue and yellow balloons. Pinkie reached over the table and hugged her, Rarity insisting 'It was nothing.'

After the girls had dispersed, Pinkie draped the cloak over her shoulders, setting it to cover the bandages. She trotted upstairs, opening her door slowly, peeking inside the door. He was there, on her marshmallow bed, summoning random objects with a snap of his fingers, a bored expression on his face.

'Discord?'

He looked over, a smile crossing his face as he flew over quickly, picking up the mare like she was a doll.

'Pinkamina!'  
>'Pinkie!'<br>'Whatever.'

He laughed out, carrying her over to the bed and placing her down lightly, wary of her wounds. Once she was sitting he twisted in the air, unable to sit still, smiling.

'Now Discord, I have to ask you something that bothered me for a while, and you have to be honest.'

His eye's widened and he stiffened, landing in front of her marshmallow and leaning his elbows on it, staring straight into her eyes.

'Ask away.'  
>'Why are you the Spirit of Chaos?'<p>

He sighed, dropping his gaze.

'Are you sure you want to know?'  
>'Duh.'<br>'Fine.'

He twitched once, settling down to paint the picture.

'Back when I was young, I was very close to Celestia and Luna. Us three were not only friends, but the prearranged bearers of the Elements. Luna was given Honesty, Kindness, and Loyalty, Celestia was given Generosity, and Magic, and I was given Laughter.'

Pinkie was fully absorbed in the story.

'What the previous Element bearers did not realize is that there are two types of Chaos. Benign chaos, and malignant Chaos. The previous bearer was benign, a common court jester, and I tend towards the malignant side. When my full powers came in, needless to say I easily overthrew the old bearers. It was the combined powers of both Celestia and Luna that finally defeated me, and the Element of Laughter was left to rot, until it's new bearer came along.'

Pinkie's eyes were wide open, and she stared into the red eyes of the draconequus.

'You poor thing.'  
>'I've had thousands of years to get over it.'<p>

Pinkie tried to smile, but she felt bad for the spirit. His past wasn't something very happy.

'If it helps, I think all Elements of Laughter have a bad past in some sense.'  
>'Why is that?'<br>'I grew up on a rock farm. Enough said.'

The draconequus roared with laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling onto his back.

'You're kidding.'  
>'Completely serious.'<p>

Pinkie smiled as Discord laughed, and rolled unto her stomach, keeping an eye on the upside-down spirit. He twisted himself until he hung upside down as well, and matched his eyes with Pinkie's.

'What'cha looking at?'  
>'You.'<p>

He twisted away, turning to tug on Pinkie's cloak and flip her back on her stomach.

'What's this?'  
>'My friend Rarity made it for me.'<br>'Oh, the Element of Generosity? Gag.'

He dropped it, sitting himself down on the marshmallow, on the far side of the bed, where Pinkie couldn't see him.

She got up, the cloak falling around her as she turned around, her eyes dropping down. Discords claw went her under the chin and tilted her head up, his furry eyebrows drawn together.

'Well, Ms. Laughter, you seem quite serious.'  
>'Mrs. Cake isn't letting me work, and I want to do something to pass the time.'<br>'Isn't talking to me amusing you?'  
>'Well, yes. But I also need to waste my energy.'<p>

Sighing, he stretched himself out, opening his back to her.

'Hop on.'  
>'What?'<br>'You heard me. Hop on.'

Hesitantly, she climbed on top of him, wrapping her hooves around him as far as they would go, until she was just above his wings. He floated up slowly, allowing herself to adjust accordingly, before opening the window and flying straight out, blowing Pinkie's mane back, an ecstatic smile crossing her face.

With the cloak flying out behind her, she held onto the undulating spirit, eventually loosening her grip as to not strangle the spirit. He flew onward, past the very outskirts of Ponyville, until they had reached the middle of the Everfree Forest.

'Where are you taking me?'  
>'I'm taking you to my man-cave, where I shall shackle you and do with you as I please.'<br>'No, really.'  
>'I'm taking you to where I used to hang when I wasn't set in stone.'<p>

She giggled into the spirit and held on as he slowly descended into a tree, climbing through it with ease to reach a tree-house.

'A tree-house? Really?'  
>'Yeah really. I made this this with my own two ... plaws.'<br>'Plaws?'  
>'Well, a paw and a claw make a plaw, right?'<p>

Pinkie's giggle rang out as he dropped her down in front of the rather plain looking tree-house, opening the door for her.

Inside was an array of creatures, balloons floating string up, clouds floating about, spewing his infamous chocolate rain. When Discord entered, many of the animal's ran up to him, jumping on him wildly and licking him until he was knocked to the ground. Pinkie stooped down to pet a rather rainbow colored ball of fur, although she couldn't quite figure out what it was. It jumped on top of her, gnawing on her hair and Pinkie shrugged, accepting the fact that she now had a tiny ball of fur on her head. Once Discord managed to get up under the struggling mass of animal's, he took one look at Pinkie and burst into laughter, trying to pick the furball off of her head.

'No, leave it alone! I kinda like it.'  
>'Well, I know why it likes you.'<br>'Why?'  
>'That there is a Muff-Muff, my first chaotic invention as a child. He loves cotton candy.'<p>

Pinkie laughed and pulled the thing off of her hair, and it snuggled up to her, hopping on her shoulder.

'I think it likes me.'  
>'Probably because you look like a walking ball of cotton candy, m'dear.'<br>'Should I be offended?'  
>'No, I like your hair.'<p>

He pulled down one of the many cotton candy clouds and stuck it to the floor, and all the animals immediately attacked it, earning an eye-twitch from Pinkie.

'These right here are my childhood 'imaginary friends.''  
>'They're so cute!'<p>

He smiled at the joy in the pink mares face.

'You know what? Keep him. I'm sure he'd love a new home.'  
>'Really?'<br>'Positive.'

Her smile widened to impossible lengths and she jumped on the spirit, knocking him to the ground.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyou!'  
>'No problem Pinkie!'<p>

She clutched her bandages and giggled, a sparkle in her eyes.

'This place is amazing, really!'  
>'I'm glad you like it. Not even Celestia saw this place, although I remember letting Luna in here once.'<p>

Pinkie died down and looked around, really taking in the draconequus' work. Though it was chaotic, it was also really beautiful. She picked the furball off of her shoulder and looked at him, listening to the quiet cooing noises emanating from its center.

'What else have you made?'  
>'Well, I'd have to say my best creation would have to be a Parasprite.'<p>

**AN/ Creative Discord? I think so.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the couple had finished playing in Discord's tree house, dawn was spreading its red fingers across the blue sky. Pinkie's eyelids began to droop, and the draconequus coaxed her on his back as he flew out, making sure Pinkie's new pet, (which she had named Floyd) was securely latched unto her hair. He flew more slowly then when they had arrived, and the pink mare fell asleep on his back, her hooves dangling into thin air. With an exasperated expression, the draconequus flew her to her bedroom window, at which point he lightly removed her from his back, holding her in his hands as he slipped through. Quickly changing the marshmallow back into her bed, he gently placed the pink mare down. She woke up, groggy, her blue eyes flitting about as he covered her with her blanket, and she soon fell back asleep, her hooves outstretched towards the Spirit of Chaos.

But he didn't hold her hoof, and chose instead to slip on the window, coiling on the top of the ceiling to avoid being detected. His eyes fixed on the horizon, and failed to notice the unsteady mare climbing her way up from her window. It was only when she sat down beside him that he noticed her presence. She smiled at him and he shifted his tail so that it wrapped around the mare, pulling her closer before resting beside her. She smiled and leaned into him slightly, breathing in his strange, earthen scent.

They didn't need words, but chose instead to sit in silence, enjoying both the coming of Luna's night, and the presence of one another. Discord himself sat confused, albeit happy, at the strange connection he had made with the quirky pink mare. Her eyelids were half closed, and eventually he nudged her lightly.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping?'

'I'll be fine.' She punctuated her words with a yawn.

'Go to bed.'

'Nope, I don't want to.'

The spirit sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his lions paw as Pinkie giggled into him, her eyes brightened by any chance of humor. She really was a proper manifestation on benign chaos.

The pink mare sat up in a sudden movement, her cloak fluttering slightly with the wind that passed. Walking right in front of the spirit, she looked him straight in the eye.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, Pinkie.'

She stared at him for a second, her eyes full of disbelief as she looked at him.

'Something's wrong.'

He shook his head and smiled at the odd mare, insisting he was fine, but she didn't believe him. She took her place beside him once more, and after sitting stiff for a moment, she softened, leaning into him, seemingly happy. The sun finally passed the horizon, and the stars finally shone out.

By then, the mare had fallen asleep, her breathing calm albeit her injuries. She fully turned to him, eyes closed, mumbling in her sleep. She looked very small when she wasn't hopping around, or making a ruckus. The draconequus merely looked out over the horizon, taking in the scenery he had missed so when he was set in stone.

When Pinkie finally woke up, she was fully entangled with Discord's tail. Laughing, she wrestled with it momentarily while she tried to get up, tripping over her own hooves. Discord laughed at her, picking her up by the tail, despite her complaints, to lean over the roof and place her in her room, following her in. One look in the mirror and Pinkie giggled, walking over to grab a hairbrush and run in through the entangled mess, until the curls fell in their place. Taking the cloak off and hanging it up in her closet, she turned and faced the spirit.

'I have work today. Can you stay in the room, or should I ask her to let me off?'

'Go work.'

She smiled and waved off, trotting quickly out to get started on baking her 11 cupcakes and 1 muffin-starting batch.

Discord floated down slowly and sat on her bed, planning to spend another day summoning boring objects when Floyd made his appearance, crawling out from underneath Pinkie's bed. Discord scooped her up, holding the puffball into the air before summoning a tiny ball of cotton candy and placing it near Floyd, watching him devour it. This was going to be extremely boring.

Mrs. Cake had let Pinkie off early, mainly because she didn't want her over-working herself. The pink mare didn't go straight up the stairs, but chose instead to take a quick shower, talking off her bandages to reveal a nasty array of scabs, some bleeding lightly. Sighing to herself, she started the water and quickly showered, massaging in her favorite cotton candy scented shampoo and resisting the urge to lick some. Once she was finished, she looked around the washroom for the gauze before face hoofing. She had left it upstairs. Trotting out of the washroom and upstairs to her bedroom, she interrupted Discord in the middle of one of his conjurations.

'Have you seen my gauze?'

Snapping his fingers, he conjured up a roll, staring at the scar tissue around her belly. She covered it up awkwardly as best as she could, and the spirit floated over, concern coloring his features. Pushing her wet hair out of the way, he wrapped it slowly around the area, being careful not to hurt her, although she did wince once. Once he had wrapped the gauze around her a few times, he ripped off the section and tied it together, adjusting it accordingly.

'Thanks.'

'Better I get it right, then you mess it up.'

She smiled and pushed her wet bangs out of the way, the cotton candy scent wafting over to the draconequus. His eye's narrowed once and he looked over at the pony.

'Do you use cotton-candy scented shampoo?'

'Yes, why?'

'So you look like cotton candy AND smell like it too? Gosh.'

'It's not that bad, is it?'

'It makes me want to eat you up!'

She laughed and stepped away jokingly.

'Just don't bake me into a cupcake, alright?'

'You would be quite delicious.'

With that, he leaned over and scooped the laughing pony up, jokingly biting her ear and earning a squeal of delight from her as she laughed and squirmed. After she struggled out of his grip, she took a step back and jumped on him, pinning him under her, laughing, her wet hair dripping unto his face.

'What now, Discord?'

The spirit laughed once, twisting up to try to pry himself out of her grip, but the pink mare was strong, and he was enjoying himself too much as it was.

'I'm sure I can make you let go.'

'Try me.'

His face went completely serious, and he leaned up, dropping the pony on her rump on top of him.

'You wouldn't like me to try.'

He practically whispered the word, and with a light shiver on Pinkie's half, the Spirit of Chaos leaned down, and kissed the Element of Laughter lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong> AN Finally, I found the perfect time to start their romance. Like it so far? Tell me in a review! **

**(Thanks to the 3 lovely readers who have reviewed so far.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie froze completely, falling straight unto her back, hooves sticking into the air, earning a laugh from the spirit.

'Oh Pinkie Pie, you so random.'

Her ear twitched once, and she sat up, staring into the eyes of the draconequus.

'I'm random?'

He sat there thoughtfully, then picked her up and placed her on her bed, laughing at her expression. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, then gave up and shook her hair everywhere, splattering the spirit with water and making him groan in complaint. Her curls fell softly around her face, not as bouffant as usual, and Discord stiffened, taking it as a sign of her unhappiness. He reached his claw over and picked up one of the curls, lifting it from her head and dropping it. She put a hoof to her head, frowning at the spirit, and he smiled cheekily.

'What's wrong, Pinkie?'

'You moved me away from you.'

He sighed and picked her up again, coiling around her. She smiled and dug into him, until only her tail and mane were visible. Floyd jumped out from underneath her bed and attacked her hair, and she rolled over laughing, pulling him off of her mane and holding him out, snuggling him to her cheek.

'You really like that thing, don't you?'

'He's just so fluffy! I was going to name him Pink, but Floyd matched him just so well.'

'How about Pink Floyd?'

'I think it's already taken, although I might be mistaken on that one.'

The draconequus snorted and face palmed, looking down at the pink mare. He smiled at her innocence, and her love of everything, and her eyes widened, staring at him.

'Whatcha looking at, Disco?'  
>'Disco?'<br>'Discord makes you sound so evil. Disco makes me imagine you with a giant afro and a sparkly combpick.'

Discord raised an eyebrow, laughing at her ideas. She squirmed lightly, grabbing her tail and hugging it to herself, belly up, frowning up at something above the spirit. He looked up, noting the growing point of green fire, and pulled back lightly when a scroll popped up, landing on Pinkie's stomach. With a skeptical look, she rolled it open, her smile slowly turning down into a frown as she looked up at the spirit.

'No. Not now, not now!'

She freaked out, her mane falling flat as she rushed to her closet, throwing on her cloak and turning to rush through the door, when Discord stopped her.

'What's wrong?'

She turned, tears filling her eyes.

'Twilight sent the letter. Celestia knows you're gone.'

His eyes opened, and one of his ears twitched, his mouth dropping open.

'Disco, you need to be careful, you understand me? You cannot be found. I have to go talk to Twilight, lead her off your trail.'  
>'Pinkie, you don't have to lie to your friends for me.'<br>'Sometimes, ponies need to set priorities. Right now, you're mine.'

A tear leaked out of her right and she turned, cantering out the door, towards Twilight's library.

Once there, she burst through the door, the rest of them already huddled around Twilight. Rarity gasped when she saw her, her hoof rising to her mouth.

'Darling, what happened to your mane?'

She patted down her hair and realized it was hanging pin straight, and pulled it up into a bun with a sigh.

'Enough about that, what's this about Discord?'

Twilight got up quickly, walking to her table to take an official looking document out, clearing her throat.

'My most faithful student,

It had come to both mine and Luna's attention that Discord has escaped his stone prison. We have reason to believe that he is headed towards Ponyville as we speak, if he is not already there. Keep your eyes open, my little ponies. I will send out a national alert and begin the search for him, and Luna will come directly to Ponyville to aid in the protection of you and the citizens in the face of this upcoming threat. Stay strong.

Your ruler and teacher, Princess Celestia.'

'Girls, I think our course of action is clear. We all have to band together, within ourselves and our elements. This threat is here. It needs to be stopped.'

Twilight's clear voice rang out as Pinkie whimpered.

'Look Pinkie, I know yah think that Discord is your frand, but yah gotta remember what he did to us. He is nawt your friend, Pinkie!'

She nodded, trying to be strong for her friends, and the rest of them started preparing for his return. Pinkie sat silent the whole time, clutching Fluttershy's hoof under the table and holding back tears. The other ponies took her distress in stride, realizing that Pinkie had been the most attached to the spirit out of all of them.

The friends parted when a storm began outside, the deep rumbling pairing with the flashing across the clouds. With a torrent of rain splashing unto the ground, Pinkie made her way home, walking inside sopping wet. When she opened the door, Discord peeked his head out of her closet, and slowly drifted out. Pinkie sneezed, shuddering inwardly as she went directly under her covers.

'What happened?'  
>'You need to leave. Luna is coming to Ponyville, and Celestia is starting an Equestria-wide search for you.'<p>

She sneezed once more, and the draconequus picked her up, wrapping her in her blanket to pull her close, calming her shivers.

'I'm not leaving you.'  
>'You have to leave me, alright? You have to be safe.'<p>

He coiled himself down on the floor tightly, keeping her in his arms. She sneezed into her hoof, the shudder passing through her body. She looked up from his arms, and her eyes filled with tears.

'I'm not leaving, and that's final.'

She buried her face in his coat, clutching at it, her tears falling into it. She hiccuped, and sat up quickly, looking at him, rolling out of his hands. He looked at her oddly, and she pulled her hair out of its bun, walking to the window to close it, draw the curtains.

'If you're staying here, you need to be careful, do you understand me? If you even get close to being seen, you're leaving, understand me?'  
>'You sound like you want me to go.'<p>

At that she turned around, tears overflowing, unable to stand anymore. She slumped down against the wall, her hoof flying to her mouth as she held in sobs.  
>The draconequus flew over and picked her up again, holding her close as she sobbed into him.<p>

'I didn't mean it like that, Pinkie!'  
>'I-I know, Disco. T-that's the problem. I sh-should want you to leave, but I c-can't imagine life without y-you.'<p>

She untangled herself from his arms and wiped her face, quickly wiping her face from the tear tracks that stained her face. She quickly undid her bun, the fine hairs falling down around her face, and she hung the cloak over her chair. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath.

'Disco, why won't you leave?'  
>'Because the only place in the whole world that holds any sort of interest to me is with you.'<p>

He floated up to her, and smiled at her, watching the slightest bit of curl return to her hair.

'Would you be so cruel as to take that away from an old draconequus?'  
>'Yes, if it keeps that aforementioned draconequus alive.'<br>' Being alive does not make one alive, my dear.'

* * *

><p>AN So, some drama appears, and you get the sense that they both care for each other (hopefully.) Review.


	9. Chapter 9

The draconequus smiled at his cryptic words, twisting upwards with a spiraling motion and staring down at the confused pink earth pony.

'What are you doing, Disco?'

In an effort to make her laugh, he snapped his fingers, a giant, golden afro appearing on his head, a silver comb-pick bobbing precariously on the edge. With a signature laugh, he began shuffling in midair, just as he had when he had first met Pinkie, and he got the same reaction. With a snort, she reached up and grabbed on his tail, pulling him down to earth with a cloud of glitter. She coughed, valiantly trying not to sneeze, and the spirit smiled, glad he had gotten her out of her bad mood. Her hair now matched his, and with a laugh she reached up, plucking the comb out of his hair, earning a sound of pure despair from Discord.

'C'mon, that's an authentic piece Pinkie, give it back!'

'You mad?' She snorted over her shoulder, and cantered quickly out the door, running into the pouring rain. The draconequus appeared in front of her, more glitter from his afro sticking to his fur as she trotted backwards, laughing furiously, clutching her bandages from the pain that erupted. She ignored it however, running into the town square, empty in the face of the thunderstorm, the draconequus appearing at random on both sides, making a grab for the comb that had lodged itself in her bouffant mane. Two more strides and she began to bounce, her legs getting into the familiar rhythm, Discords feeble attempts to grab the comb failing more so with the new motion.

'What the hay are you doing, weirdo?'

'Running, silly!'

'That's what you call running?'

'You're just mad because you can't catch up!'

With those words she tilted her head down, running as fast as she could, the rain whipping against her skin, a laugh rippling out of her throat. Discord teleported one more time, directly in front of the pony, and with a quick motion she tumbled directly into his waiting arms, the landing slightly rough despite being cushioned by the serpentine body of the immortal. With lithe fingers he plucked the comb from her hair and teleported it into non-existence, twisting into the air with the pony in his grip as she squirmed.

'Are you trying to fall?'

'Possibly.'

He stopped, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her, shaking his head at the giant smile plastered on her face. Laughing, he held his arms out mockingly, removing finger after finger until the pony stuck her tongue out at him.

'You may be the lord of Chaos, but I, good sir, am a Pinkie Pie.'

'Oh really?'

'You didn't see me when Applejack broke her Pinkie promise.'

The spirit shuddered at the thought. Pulling the pony close to him, he rose higher into the air, until he pierced through the clouds. Pinkie, albeit wet, smiled at the sudden, blinding sunlight, and attempted to step unto a cloud when Discord looked at her like she was crazy. He quickly performed the cloud-walker spell, and the pink pony stepped onto a cloud, pressing her hoof in lightly to watch how it bounced right back up. Taking another step, she bounced on the cloud itself, shooting herself a few feet into the air. Discord watched on the sideline as the she hopped in all directions, eventually getting more comfortable and beginning to perform a series of simple tricks. Once she landed the last time, her smile was more blinding then the sun.

'What'cha looking at, Disco?'

'Your sadly mundane tricks.'

She gasped, stalking up jokingly to push her face into the spirits, her eyes mockingly shining with anger.

'What'd you call them?'

'Mun-dane. It's only two syllables Pinkie; you should be able to understand it.'

'Fine, you show me a trick, mister!'

He smiled, getting up from the cloud, before snapping his finger's suddenly. The whole sky groaned once, the entire scenery shifting quickly until Pinkie Pie found herself upside down. She didn't fall, and instead laughed at the new possibilities this strange angle presented. The clouds under her feet roiled, and roared up, turning into different shapes, ending with a chaotic skyline of Ponyville, the building's morphing unto themselves. With her eyes wide, she turned her face the spirit to note that he was gone, a balloon in his place, floating innocently. The balloon popped and the sky righted itself, Pinkie's blood rushing back to her hooves as she stumbled, the draconequus catching her, laughing at he dazed expression.

'Holy Cupcakes… that was…'

'I believe the word you're looking for is chaotic.'

She smiled, tilting her face up to kiss the spirit right behind his beard, earning a roar of laughter from him as he dropped her unto a cloud, holding when she had kissed him.

'I'm ticklish there, yah'know.'

An evil grin crossed her face, and the spirit stepped back, genuine fear crossing his eyes.

'Oh no. Oh no no no.'

She quickly jumped on him, towering over him as she tickled him directly behind his beard, the spirit twisting in all directions as she tortured him. He roared out, his limbs flailing everywhere, but the pony held her ground.

'Stop, stop! I beg of you, I'll do anything you want!'

'Anything?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Anything, I swear!'

The evil grin softened into her usual sweet one, and she bounced off, humming innocently. Once he had gotten up, he snatched his in one hand, glowering at her.

'You, are a devious little creature, you know that?'

She merely smiled up at him, and the draconequus softened.

'Fine, you evil thing. You win.'

'Okie Dokie Loki!'

'Okie who to the what now?'

She sat down on the cloud, and raised an eyebrow at him. He raised an eyebrow right back and Pinkie attempted to raise herself up, looking down to realize that Discord had changed the cloud into cotton candy. After a brief struggle, she gave up, sitting on the cloud and choosing to eat it, leaning her head down to take a giant chomp out of it, gluing her teeth together.

'Ay luhbb dish crold!'

'What?'

'Ay shed I luhbb dish croud!'

He reached over and pulled her jaw apart, allowing her to chew the left over cotton candy.

'I SAAAAID… I love this cloud.' She stuck out her tongue and licked off a stray piece of cotton candy.

'And I'm sure the cloud loves you, Pinkie.'

She unstuck herself from the cloud and walked up to Discord, her eyes confused.

'What's wrong?'

She remained silent, staring at the roiling clouds of the storm that suddenly flashed behind Discord, indicating lightning had just struck. The sudden illumination of the clouds brought to her attention a strange, odd shape in the distance, one that almost looked like a pony. With a shriek, she jumped up and pushed down on the head of the spirit, driving him into the clouds and standing on his head, earning a muffled cry of complaint as the shape grew larger and focused, revealing a starry mane and deep blue coat.

'Stay quiet.'

* * *

><p>Took the advice and tried to make their relationship more realistic, although I'm not sure how I can properly bring the romance into this, as I am a loser like that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed a little more chaos, via Discord.<p>

I want to address this point, so bear with me: Pinkie Pie was not supposed to be happy. The whole point of the story is that she misses Discord's chaotic fun, and if I didn't make that point clear, I really am sorry. She's only now returning to her previous self. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story anyways. Review please! (:


	10. Chapter 10

Her voice low, she crouched down to the cloud.  
>'Get out of here, now. I'll meet you later.'<p>

She felt him leave, and patiently awaited the arrival of the Alicorn princess. Once she had neared, she slowed, her expression amazed.

'Pinkie… Pie?'  
>'Oh hey, Princess!'<br>'What are you doing on a cloud?'  
>'I'm on a cloud? Whoa.' She looked around her feet, mockingly checking out her surroundings.<br>'How'd you get up here?'  
>'… Balloons. I used balloons to get here.'<br>'Just Pinkie being Pinkie, I guess. Need a lift down?'  
>'That's probably the best option.'<p>

The navy mare scooped Pinkie up, diving through the clouds to be soaked wet by the ongoing storm. She aimed directly for the library, and landed outside, placing Pinkie on her feet.

'Thanks, Princess!'  
>'We, I mean I, ask you to call me Luna.'<br>'Sure thing, Luna!'

Pinkie smiled and held the door open for the princess, her insides roiling. Luna trotted inside, cordially greeting Twilight, and raising an eyebrow at Pinkie.

'What are you doing here, Pinkie?'  
>'I found her on a cloud.'<br>'Oh, that's just Pinkie being Pinkie.'  
>'I figured.'<p>

Pinkie smiled through the whole exchange, turning to walk out the door, waving at Twilight and Luna. Once she was out the door, she took what felt like her first breath after an hour, and bounced off towards her house, the rain letting up. Smiling to Mrs. Cake and stopping to fish out her rent, she trotted back to her room, the door creaking open slowly.

'Disco?'

The draconequus poked his head out of her closet, twisting out to grab the pony in his arms, smiling. He buried his face in her mane, and pulled away to arms length.

'You're alright.'  
>'You shouldn't be concerned about me.'<p>

He placed her gently on the ground, and she trotted in a circle, thinking fiercely.

'You need to go.'  
>'Why?'<br>'Because Luna almost saw you, Disco.'  
>'I thought we established this. I'm not leaving.'<br>'You don't understand. This isn't a debate. You have to leave.'  
>'I'm not leaving without you.'<p>

She took a deep breath, stopping her pacing.

'Is that your only condition?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Let me pack a few things.'

She grabbed her cloak, Floyd, and a picture of her and her friends, facing the spirit with steady eyes.  
>She climbed unto his back, staring at her room, memorizing it, as he lifted off slowly, taking them towards the centre of the Everfree Forest.<p>

'Are you taking me to the tree house?'  
>'No, I'm taking you to my first home.'<p>

He flew up the castle ruins, where they had first defeated Nightmare Moon. He went into a room the girls had passed by, everything eerily quite, dust a centimeter thick covering all surfaces. He removed a tarp from an old couch, ornate, inlaid with ivory and silver, with fabric white as snow. Laying down on it, he put two fingers to his forehead in concentration, Pinkie watching as cleaning objects appeared out of thin air, brooms, mops, dusters, brushes and sponges of all sorts, setting off to do their individual jobs. In a matter of minutes, the whole room was cleaned off, the details revealed.

It seemed to be mostly white, the decorations simultaneously simple and beautiful. A fireplace, unused, sat in a corner, the grey bricks of the castle surrounding it. Mirrors and chandeliers hung from the ceilings and walls, everything full of light.

'What is this place?'  
>'Here? The maid's quarters.'<br>Pinkie remained silent.

Another bout of concentration on behalf of the spirit and fire logs danced through the window, setting themselves in the fireplace before exploding in a bout of flames, a crackling filling the air.

He undulated lightly, slipping off the couch to stare at the room momentarily, changing subtle things. Mirrors warped into fun house mirrors, the chandelier floated of its own accord, couch pillows turning into marshmallows. A petite cloud erupted at the top of the ceiling, Floyd immediately latching unto it. Pink and brown shades appeared in the room, mostly in the form of fabric.

'It's still boring, but it's at least bearable.'

Pinkie walked over, picking up a pink marshmallow pillow resting on the couch, gnawing on it and watching the spirit change other things. Once he was finished the room was still recognizable, albeit more colorful, and strange.

'Why aren't you going all out?'  
>'Well, you have to be comfortable.'<p>

She took a giant chomp out of the marshmallow, shaking her head as she chewed. He shook his head at her, reaching up to pluck Floyd from his cloud, ignoring the distressed cooing that emanated from his center. After rolling him around in his hands for a few seconds, he threw him to the ground, the ball of fluff bouncing right back into his arms, unhurt. He floated around, bouncing Floyd, his expression drawn. Pinkie set the marshmallow down, a bite mark scarring the corner, and bounced over to him, grabbing unto his tail. Instead of being pulled down, Pinkie was pulled up, holding onto the spirit's tail as he floated around, swinging on it. After a minute of amusing herself, she slid off, looking at the spirit who still ignored her, deep in thought. After poking him, she climbed up on, shimmying up his body like he was an overgrown rope. Once she had neared the top, she rested her bottom hooves on his shoulder, poking him repeatedly. He turned to her, his exasperated expression melting as he smiled at the pink pony.

'Welcome home, Pinkie.'

* * *

><p>AN I just can't imagine them having a mushy relationship, and its totally throwing me off, I'm so sorry! GACK. Also, I don't know if I will be able to publish in the next few days, so I might just return with a stockpile of chapters. But I will try my hardest to post them as they come. Anywho, please review?


	11. Chapter 11

'Thanks, Dizzy.'

'Dizzy?'

'I have decided that Dizzy suits you better.'

He sighed, and she adjusted herself lightly, finding her balance.

'What's wrong, Dizzy?'

'I should have made you stay in Ponyville.'

Pinkie let out a frustrated scream.

'What do you mean, you should've let me stay?'

'Your absence will alert the others of my presence even more. They'll think I kidnapped you.'

'I'm sure they won't find us here, you can stop worrying.'

Pinkie sneezed into a hoof, losing her balance. She tumbled to the ground, and the spirit caught her, cupping her in two hands. She smiled and wiped her forehead mockingly, twisting around so that she could jump off. He continued his pacing, and Pinkie started marching behind him, following his every move. He didn't notice, still absorbs in his thoughts, and eventually she gave up, walking up to the fire place and curling up, letting the events of the day finally catch up to her, falling into deep sleep. It was an hour after she fell asleep that the spirit snapped out of his mood, turning to amuse Pinkie when he saw her asleep, the fireplace casting strange shadows over her face. Gently, he picked her up, carrying her to the bed that was situated in the far corner off the room and placing her lightly on it, summoning sheets similar to the ones from her room and draping them on her, before turning and floating outside the castle, casting a series of relatively simple, albeit powerful concealing spells, that would at least buy them some time if someone chose to knock on their door.

After he finished he merely sat on the couch, watching the pink pony sleep, unable to shake him stupidity from his head. If he had been strong and left her, they wouldn't know he was there, and she wouldn't have to face the possibility that she would have to choose.

Choose between him and her friends.

Was it a fair choice? No. He would like to think that it wasn't, that she would choose him without waver, without thought, but the other option was always there, no matter what happened. He floated completely still, a statue of a sort, his gaze only faltering when Pinkie mumbled in her sleep, shifting to a side. He coiled himself, completely absorbed in his own thoughts, unable to hazard a guess at the future. He was attached to the pony alright, to her silly jokes, her odd ways. The new her was odd, to say the least, her mood swings strange and unpredictable, her hair varying daily. He knew it was because of him, because of the chaos he had caused her and her friends, but he hadn't expected her to be affected. He cradled his head in his palms.

Another sneeze alerted the draconequus that she was awake. Lifting his head, he watched her struggle up from sleeping, her eyes glazed. He quickly lowered his head back down as she yawned, rubbing her eyes forcefully with a hoof. She slumped over towards him, standing in front of his coiled form and poking him once. A crimson eye opened, the other one remaining shut, an eyebrow rising. She merely sat down in front of him, eyes expectant. He closed his eyes once more.

'_Discord.'_

Her tone of voice was angry, like a parent scolding a child.

'Wah-ha-haat?' He drew out the word.

'Tell me.'

Instead of the scolding voice he was expecting, he got soft words, imbued with emotion. Her hoof, still warm from sitting near the fireplace, rested on him, and he sighed, uncoiling himself to face her.

'If your friends were to fight me, Pinkie…'

Her face stiffened, her eyes freezing, seemingly in another place for a moment before she loosed, sighing to herself.

'Well, then it'll be a tough choice, won't it?'

His worst fears confirmed, he coiled tightly into himself, his head throbbing. He felt Pinkie sidle up beside him, leaning against him and sneezing into her hoof. After clutching her head from the momentary headache that sprung up afterwards, she steeled herself inwardly, getting up to face the spirit directly.

'What in the name of cupcakes is going on with you, Dizzy? You're sitting around moping over possibilities that probably won't happen, when you could be spending time with your favorite pony ever!

She flicked her hair during the last sentence, a laugh bubbling up from between her lips, and bounced around him a few times.

'C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, Smile!'

'Are you going to start singing?'

She cleared her throat, opening her throat to sing when the draconequus covered her mouth, roaring in laughter at the true oddity that was Pinkie Pie. She smiled up at him, and bounced around a few more times before landing on the bed.

'Don't underestimate my powers.'

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE, IN PONYVILLE<em>

Fluttershy walked up to Pinkie's room, concerned. Pinkie hadn't dropped by for almost a week now, and she usually visited on a daily basis for tea and cupcakes, or just to chat. Knocking lightly on the door, she waited about ten minutes before steeling herself, slowly creaking open the door in her shy manner.

'Uh, Pinkie? I don't mean to bother you, but can we talk? I-uh, if that's okay with you, I mean.'

Silence greeted her. Walking in, she sweeped the room for any sign of the curly-headed mare, gasping in surprise when she found none. She flew up in the air and off towards Twilight's, concern coloring her thoughts. Pinkie always made sure to tell the girls if she was going anywhere, and usually was easy to find if she didn't. But the town was silent, no loud humming, or silly giggles snorting the air as it usually did when Pinkie was around.

Walking up to the library and opening the door, she tried to make her quiet voice sound loud and strong.

'Twilight? Pinkie's gone. I-I think.'

* * *

><p>AN My transitioning skills are absolutely amazing, are they not? 'MEANWHILE IN PONYVILLE' Oh Gosh.

Sorry if the chapters aren't as super awesome as I'd hope, I'm trying to build up to some major events and I'm having a hard time going about it. Hopefully you enjoyed some Pinkie randomness and some deep Discord, as well as my feeble attempt to recreate Fluttershy's personality. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

'Pinkie, stop bouncing!'  
>'Never!'<p>

She had been bouncing around the spirit for a while now, singing some psychotic song about smiling. Discord, fed up by her, snapped his fingers, a cork appearing in her mouth. She gave the draconequus a proper imitation evil eye before spitting out the cork, raising an eyebrow.

'You didn't literally have to put a cork in it, you know!'

The spirit merely smiled, and Pinkie bounced off to curl up beside the fireplace, her hooves stretched towards the rainbow colored flames. The colors reflected off her eyes and she suddenly deflated, her eyes closing. The spirit, noticing her distress, floated close to her, alarmed at her rapidly declining state.

'Pinkie? Pinkie, what's wrong?'  
>'The fire reminds me of Rainbow Dash.'<p>

He placed his paw directly on top of the fire and it sizzled out under his touch, the rainbow within it dying to embers and Pinkie went from bad to worse, not crying but staring at the embers in a state of alarm. The spirit grimaced, unsure what to do in the face of her alarm, then quickly snapped his finger to produce a golden mirror, an intricate filigreed surrounding and embellishing the thin gold.

'I'm sure beast won't mind if I borrow this, he already has his belle.'  
>'Huh?'<p>

He chuckled and handed her the mirror, and she looked at it oddly, looking up at the spirit.

'Uh... Thanks?

'It's a magical mirror, Pinkie. It'll show you whomever you wish to see.'

She looked at it, her face drawn in concentration as the surface rippled revealing her friends, once more congregated in Twilight's library.

* * *

><p><em>THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS<em>

Rainbow Dash was flying around agitatedly, her wings beating the air down forcefully as they all stared at Fluttershy, the proverbial bearer of bad news. Joining the 6 was Luna, her starry mane waving lightly, her blue eyes focused on the task at hand. Her regal voice rang out, calling the other ponies attention.

'I think that our course of action is obvious. Discord had taken Pinkie Pie to an unknown location. We must locate and extract her as we see fit. To do so without the use of force could be difficult, if not impossible. You must also be aware that Pinkie may fight against you.'

Fluttershy squeaked.

'Now wait just a second, sugarcube. Why in the name of all things Equestrian would Pinkie fight against us?

'She may have grown an attachment to the spirit, Applejack. He also might have hypnotized her into believing he was even remotely capable of feeling any emotion.'

'Now Luna, I'm absolutely positive that Pinkie would never succumb to that filthy spirits tricks.' Rarity told the princess directly.

'Really, Rarity? Just as you said would never succumb to lugging around a boulder, in the hopes that it was a giant gem?'

Rarity paled at the quip and blushed, keeping quiet. Rainbow Dash, screaming once in frustration, turned towards the friends.

'Seriously, you guys? Why are we sitting around here chatting about this whole thing when we could be busting through a wall or something and saving her?'

Luna nodded in agreement with the cyan pony and raised herself up, using her height and aura of power to direct the ponies into action.

'I can cast a spell that will search of traces of her Element, which can help lead us to her current location. The rest of you, gather supplies and prepare yourselves for a fight.'

Twilight caught the friends before they left.

'Girls, we need to consider the fact that Pinkie might want to be with Discord. You know how much she missed him.'

Fluttershy nodded vehemently in agreement.

'Well sugarcube, we'll get to that when the time comes.'

The surface rippled and returned to its normal state, reflecting the look of fear in Pinkies eyes as she looked up at the spirit. He himself seemed unconcerned, picking his teeth with a toothpick and idly checking out his nails, watching as a file appeared, sharpening the dulled edges into vicious claws.

'Dizzy, they're coming.'

'We'll be ready.'

* * *

><p>AN Amethyst: I'm a fellow pegasister, not a brony, but I shall return that pega-hoof. /]*[\

On another note, Discord breaks the fourth wall, and I still need to eat breakfast. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

She had flinched back at the meaning implicated in his words, and he finished sharpening his claws to examine them, the file disappearing.

'Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not the bad guy here.'

'Well…'

'Really, Pinkie? Celestia has sent you six young ponies to fight a pissed off princess goddess, a dragon, and an immortal spirit of chaos, namely, me. Luna imprisoned her own sister due to her jealousy, and attempted to shroud the world in eternal night. I, for one, flipped a few buildings upside down and create cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. Am I really the bad guy?'

'Well no, but-'

'But what, Pinkie?'

'They don't know that. How could they? Twilight is Celestia's student; her word is law to her, no matter how unrealistic it may be.

The spirit rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

* * *

><p>'CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!'<p>

Luna's voice boomed over the humming of ponies, earning a squeak from some of the more timid ones. Their heads all snapped towards the source, her head held high as they all called themselves to attention, watching the younger princess address all of them. She cleared her throat, her volume lowering until she was shouting by a normal ponies terms.

'As some of you may have already noticed, your neighbor and dear friend Pinkie Pie has gone missing.'

Her outrageous statement sparked immediate conversation amongst the crowd, some in despair, and others in disbelief.

'She was kidnapped by a great evil that you have already faced before. I regret to inform you that Discord has returned.'

The volume roared up, some ponies laughing outright at the outrageous accusations the disgraced princess was making. Her left eye twitched and she reared up on her two hind legs, using the Royal Canterlot Voice once more.

'THE ACCUSATIONS I MAKE ARE NOT FALSE, MY LITTLE PONIES. DISCORD HAS RETURNED, AND IT SHALL TAKE ALL OF OUR EFFORTS TO STOP HIM. PRINCESS CELESTIA IS TRAVELLING TOWARDS PONYVILLE AS WE SPEAK. SHE WILL ALSO ADDRESS THIS.'

A donkey towards the back broke into tears. Luna backed down once more, a cough escaping her lips as the rest of Ponville scrambled to prepare for what they thought was an upcoming attack. Luna herself took a deep breath, leaning her head down.

'Girls, I do suggest you back up.'

They all quickly backed away, Applejack attempting to comfort Fluttershy, and Luna leaned her head down, a spark flying off the tip before a large burst of bright blue light erupted from the tip. It washed over everything, through everything, fading slowly except for a path on the ground that shone a bright pink color. She sent out another pulse, this one a pure gold followed, painting multiple paths, including one that crossed into the pink one. Luna, a successful smile crossing her lips, looked up before panting lightly, tired.

'What in the hay is that?' Applejack's face was riddled with confusion.

'Applejack, that is a location spell, aptly named Clairvoyance. It shows the shortest path to the intended recipient's location.'

She nodded, pretending she understood. Some ponies stuck their heads out of their windows, investigating the sudden pulse of light that had invaded their homes, and Luna waved them off. Wiping her hoof across her forehead, she looked directly into the eyes of the girls, Fluttershy mostly.

'I'm going to be completely honest girls. We need to be careful, but we need to save Pinkie Pie. I don't know if I can wait for Ti-erm, Celestia, when the path is right there.'

Rainbow nodded vehemently, her face smiling at the thought of beating the horrid spirit up once more, restlessly flapping about.

'What are we waiting for girls? Let's go save Pinkie!' Rainbow egged them on, and they nodded to themselves.

They ran off, following the path, Rainbow Dash and Luna flying ahead, her rainbow trail intermixing with the sparkles left in Luna's wake.

* * *

><p>She was being lifted by Discord's tail, laughing as she tried to take her mind off their troubles when it happened. Discord doubled over, like he was punched in the gut by an unseen force. After doubling over for a few seconds, he lifted his eyes to the pony,<p>

'Didn't you feel that?'

'Feel what?'

'They're coming.'

'Who's coming? Dizzy, what are you talking about?'

'Luna cast a spell on my location, and likely yours. Your friends are coming to get you.'

* * *

><p>AN I LIKE USING THE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE.

JUST TO ADDRESS A CONCERN, MANY OF YOU WANT DISCORD TO BE MORE CHAOTIC. IF YOU WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE IN WHICH HE APPEARS, YOU WILL NOTE THAT YES, HE IS SILLY, BUT HE IS MOSTLY SERIOUS. HE IS FOCUSED ON SOMETHING AND THEREFORE DOES NOT PORTRAY CHAOS AS WELL AS WHEN HE HAS REACHED HIS GOAL. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SHOW THAT IN MY STORY, BUT I DON'T THINK ANYONE HAS PICKED UP ON IT.

Okay, no more ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE(!), review please! Also, school starts again tomorrow so chapters may not come everyday. Tahtah!


	14. Chapter 14

'We need to prepare, Dizzy! You have to hide.'  
>'You can't escape Clairvoyance. I need you to listen closely.'<p>

He cut Pinkie off before she had a chance to speak, and produced a list out of his armpit, earning a snort from Pinkie Pie.

'Firstly, no chickening out.'

He pulled what seemed to be Scootaloo out of his other armpit and threw her into a mirror, the surface rippling and swallowing her, Pinkie's jaw dropping.

'Promise me this, Pinkie.'  
>'I promise.'<br>'You have to leave me.'  
>'Wha-? Are you<em> idiotic<em>, Dizzy? No.'  
>'This isn't a request. If you stay with me, you will be forced to fight your friends.'<p>

She stepped back, her bottom lip trembling despite the fire in her eyes.

'I'm not leaving you.'  
>'Then you'll have to deal with your friends, Pinkie. I won't fight them.'<br>'Why?'  
>'If I hurt them, I'm inadvertently hurting you. No, I'll let them take me.'<br>'Dizzy, you're being confusing.'

He sighed, then doubled over once more. Clutching his stomach, he dropped to the ground, wincing.

'They're close now. Pinkie, please.'  
>'At least let me try to talk to them, Dizzy. Maybe I can convince them, if you give me time to think.'<p>

He looked at her, taking in her pleading azure eyes, and sighed.

'Fine. I'll go attempt to slow them down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.'

He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a dazzling display of confetti and glitter, before quickly reappearing in front of the pink mare.

'Oh, and Pinkie?'  
>'Yes?'<br>'Thank you, for being so wonderfully chaotic.'

He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared once more, leaving the pink mare to pace, thinking of things to say. Her bandages itched lightly, and after attempting to adjust them, gave up and ripped the gauze off completely. Her coat had grown to cover most of her scars, although a few patches shone through, the shiny skin pulled tight. She sighed, resuming her pacing, her hooves kicking up the confetti left from Discord's dual apparitions. Her mind filled with endless possibilities. She sat down and screamed. 

* * *

><p>The 6 were travelling together, overcoming any obstacles that crossed their path. Fluttershy was panting profusely, tired from the run, Rarity on the edge of passing out from how mussed her mane was. A chasm opened up in front of them, a single bridge crossing over the expanse, guarded by a strange animal. At first glance, it was a lion, its fur a soft golden color. But it's face was odd, its muzzled smushed against its face, two furry strips above its eyes. It sat in front of the bridge, its expression serene, until the ponies approached.<p>

'Do you ponies wish cross the bridge?'  
>'Yes, ma'am, if yah please.' Applejack replied.<br>'You shall be allowed to pass, if you answer my riddle correctly.'  
>'And if we answer incorrectly?'<br>'Well, I'll kill you, simply put.'

Luna snorted, about to charge the strange creature, when Twilight stopped her.

'Luna, this is a Sphinx. It's an immortal creature with deadly claws, but it keeps its word. Let's at least try.'

Luna nodded, backing down, and the Sphinx smiled, clearing her throat.

'If you break me, I do not stop working. If you manage to touch me, I may be ensnared. If you lose me, nothing will matter. If I am empty, life wasn't fair.'

'What could that mean?' Twilight was pacing around, distractedly. Her face was drawn in concentration, and she looked at her friends for help. They all shrugged.

'What can you break, yet not break?'  
>'Play-doh?' Rainbow Dash smiled at her logic.<br>'Really?' Twilight face-hoofed.  
>'How about a piggy bank?' Luna was also confused.<br>'But once you break it, it's broken.'  
>'How about ya'll think this through instead of spouting heaping piles of cowpies?'<p>

The sphinx unsheathed her claws, smiling languidly.  
>'I agree with the earth pony.'<p>

Fluttershy squeaked.  
>'Fluttershy, what do you think?' Twilight prodded her.<br>'I-uh, well. I think it's a heart.'

They stopped, thinking about it momentarily.

'If ya'll break your heart, it's technically nawt broken.'  
>'If you manage to touch someones heart, you do managed to catch their attention.' Rarity flipped her hair over her shoulder. 'I would know.'<br>'If you lose your heart, nothing really would happen, would it?' Rainbow seemed geniunely confused.  
>'If it's empty, then life isn't fair.' Luna's soft voice carried.<p>

Twilight smiled at her friends, confident in their answer.  
>'The answer to the riddle is your heart.'<p>

The Sphinx chuckled, a smile crossing her face, and she stepped to the side, allowing the 6 ponies to pass by her, unharmed.

A sigh of relief passed through the crowd.

* * *

><p>ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE TIME! Just kidding. If you can't already tell, this story is drawing to a close, and setting up for -drumroll- the sequel! It's going to be based on their actual romance.. and a little surprise. (;<p>

REVIEW OR I SHALL USE THE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE ON THOU.


	15. Chapter 15

She was banging her head against a wall when he appeared behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. She stopped, stiffening and turning to face him, an awkward smile crossing her lips.

'I was just err, cleaning the walls.'  
>'With your forehead?'<p>

He chuckled, and gently placed her away from the wall.

'I've set up a few surprises for them along the way, to buy us some time.'  
>'Us...'<br>'Us?'  
>'I like us. I don't want us to become me and you, Dizzy.'<p>

* * *

><p>The bridge swayed lightly but did not falter under their hooves, and they continued forward.<p>

Luna was scratching her head.

'Aren't Sphinxes native to Zecora's homeland?'

Applejack waved her hoof, chuckling.

'This is the Everfree Forest, sugarcube. Don't ya'll worry about it.'

They trotted forward, Luna's confused facial expression loosening the tension and making the ponies burst into laughs. Even Fluttershy, who had been cowering the whole time, let out a soft giggle.

'This forest has changed greatly in the time I was away.'  
>'You'll get used to everything, Luna.'<br>'I hope so, Twilight.'  
>'I know so!'<p>

They all smiled to one another, and crossed further into the winding path, the golden light twisting around the trees. Rainbow Dash, who was ahead of the group, suddenly smashed into an invisible wall, comically sliding down it as a line of drool marked her passage.

'What in the hay?' She rubbed her forehead. Rarity approached the barrier, steering clear of any drool that lingered to press a hoof against it.

'It seems to be a type of clear barrier.'

Rainbow Dash's face screamed _you don't say? _ and Rarity shuffled along the length, her face stone when she turned around.

'It seems to go on for quite some time.'  
>'You're kidding. You're kidding, right?'<p>

Luna was annoyed beyond belief. With a quick charge, she slammed into the barrier; a crackling noise sending a shiver down their spines as she repeatedly smashed herself against it. Eventually, the barrier gave way, a dazed Luna stumbling about before falling, holding her head. A groan escaped her lips and the friends quickly supported her, helping her walk with the path as they neared Pinkie's location.

He had cast a spell on Pinkie to allow her to walk on walls, and she was enjoying it.

'Spider Pie, Spider Pie, does whatever a Spider Pie does!'

'Pinkie, what in the world are you singing?'

She bounced unto the side wall and snorted.

'Dizzy, I'm dizzy!'

'It's a side effect of the spell. Maybe you should let me take it off.'

'Never!'

She fell to the ground suddenly, and the spirit fell onto his back laughing at her expression.

'What was that for?'

He merely wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at the frazzled pony, her eyes narrowed at him as she merely shrugged and began walking on walls again.

'Uh, Pinkie? That's not my magic letting you walk on walls.'

'I know.'

The spirits eyes widened, and she smiled, stepping back down to sit on the couch and pat the seat beside her, signifying the draconequus to rest. He slipped down beside her, and leaned her head back.

'I know what I'm going to say, Discord, and you're going to have to listen to me.'

'I'm listening.'

'I'm going to tell them the truth. If they don't believe me, then you have to run, okay?'

'Run where?'

'Anywhere were they can't find you.'

'What about you?'

'I'll miss you, but it's for the best. You need to get your priorities straight.'

He frowned.

'You're making it seem so final.'

'I'm making it seem final because it might be. I don't want to leave you.'

'If they don't believe you, I'll take you with me.'

'Isn't that kidnapping?'

'Think of it as an extended vacation from reality.'

They smiled at each other, Pinkie's eyes tearing up.

* * *

><p>AN I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. Dear readers, I'm sorry. I now have a 2-hour track meet everyday afterschool, followed by a 2 hour gym run, followed by an intense homework session to stuff in my schedule, leaving me barely any room to write my stories. I keep putting the same effort in for each, but the chapter lengths are varying insanely, and the days between updates are erratic. You'll have to forgive me. Anyways, review.


	16. Chapter 16

Pinkie sat up, her left hoof twitching violently, her right ear laying flat against her head. She looked at the spirit, her back bolt straight, and he craned away, concerned. She was frozen in her state of shock.

'Pinkie?'

'A left hoof and a right ear together mean unwanted visitors.'

'What are you talking about?'

'They're here.'

His eyes widened.

A burst of light shot through the room, blinding, the door opening to reveal the group of 6, Pinkie yelping as Discord disappeared in an explosion of confetti, just as she had told him to. Mentally smiling to herself at taming the spirit of Chaos, she turned to her friends.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were supporting Luna, Twilight at the head of the group, as always, as Rarity inspected their surroundings. They all stood distant, the space between them turning into oceans, until Fluttershy broke the silence, jumping on Pinkie Pie to sob into her shoulder, tears racing past a smile.

'Pinkie, you're okay, thank Celestia.'

Pinkie stood shocked, hooves wavering in the air before settling on her back, hugging her tightly, a smile crossing the pink mares face. Fluttershy backed away and the rest of them jumped on her, smothering her in a giant group hug until the air from her lungs was squished out.

Rainbow Dash, setting Luna to lean against the wall, stood up on her back hooves, boxing an invisible foe with his front ones.

'Alright, where's the creep? I'm going to beat him up for taking you!'

The rest of them geared up suddenly, Applejack cracking her neck with a sickening sound that make Pinkie shudder. Only Fluttershy didn't react, still staring at Pinkie's facial expression, before turning to face them.

'_Stop_.' Her voice was lost in the babble of her friends.

'_Stop_!' Still no response.

'_STOP!_' They fell silent, staring at the usually quiet mare.

'Fluttershy, darling, are you alright?' Rarity's concern shone through.

'Look at Pinkie.'

They complied.

She seemed happier than usual, shinier, in a sense. Her mane was unruly once more, her eyes sparkling despite the distress that rang through them. The old Pinkie they knew echoed through her.

'She hasn't been like that for months.' Fluttershy's voice was urgent.

'That's actually wanted to talk to you girls about.' Pinkie said firmly.

Luna stumbling over to listen, Pinkie drew a breath, and began to paint the story.

'Discord has changed.'

Applejack snorted, tipping her hat over her eyes.

'Do you really know enough about him to judge him? Do you know anything about his past, or any of his thoughts to judge him properly? You know that he was encased in stone, and that he makes chocolate rain.'

'He tried to encase all of Equestria in eternal chaos!' Twilight attempted to reason.

'Life is chaos, Twilight. There is no order to anything that happens, and you choose to believe that there is. What order is there, really? We're born at random, we die at random, and heck Twilight, your powers were random! Discord didn't want chaos, he wanted freedom.' Pinkie blurt out.

They all stood silently absorbing the concept.

'If you're here to stop him, you'll have to go through me. He's become someone I can't live without. You saw how I was without him.'

'Pinkie, he's a threat.' Luna was staring directly at her, challenging her.

'What if I told you he wouldn't cause anymore large-scale, or harmful chaos?'

'I'm sorry Pinkie, I just can't allow it.'

'Haven't you ever been in love, Luna?'

Rarity gasped, the rest of them staring at her like a circus clown, Rainbow Dash falling directly unto her rump. Only Fluttershy smiled lightly, nodding to herself. Luna stood, her head bowing down momentarily, a flash of pain passing through the blue mares eyes.

'Yes, I have been in love, Pinkie. However, I wasn't in love with an immortal spirit of Chaos.'

'I'm the element of Laughter, Luna. Chaos is practically the same thing.'

* * *

><p>AN Alright, this small story is drawing to a close, and will be followed by a story that actually involves the romance between the two. This is almost a type of prequel. This will sound lame, but please review. Your reviews are keeping me writing, to be honest. Thanks, you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Luna head rose indignantly, her eyes narrowing to slits. She trotted closer to the pink mare, her voice straining to keep itself low as she looked directly into her frightened eyes.

'Silly Pinkie. Maybe you need a little...nudge, persay.'

Her horn began to glow, her head tilting down until her horn touched her forehead, a dazzling display of light erupting from the point of contact. A golden mist trickled out of Pinkie's gaping mouth, her eyes dulling as Luna raised her head, a proud smirk crossing her lips.

'My work here is done. This spell will make her forget all about that silly spirit.'

She lifted herself off the ground and flew out the window, doubtlessly to tell Celestia that Discord would not be a problem any longer. Pinkie stood, completely still, a statue in her own right, her colors dulling from the vibrant pink she usually was to a less saturated version, gray in its own sense. The 5 walked forward, expecting a hug, some sort of acknowledgment, but she merely trotted through them, towards the path that winded through the Everfree forest.

The 5 ran after her, Rainbow Dash landing in front of her to look into her eyes, her eyebrow cocked. She merely walked around her, robotic in her movements.

'Pinkie?' Fluttershy's voice was firm, the fear in her voice tangent. Pinkie didn't turn around, not paying attention to the 5 friends behind her. The ran forward, beside her, trying to speak to the mechanical Pinkie.

It was scary to see the transformation, the fun-loving mare transforming into a robot, unfeeling, in a matter of seconds.

Pinkie, however, was oblivious to her friends. She was focused on the pink mare that bounced beside her, listening to her talk.

'Pinkamina, trust me. He never cared.'

Her ear twitched and she ignored herself, staring into space.

'Do you think he cared? You're stupid. He only cares for himself, for chaos.'

A voice lingered in the back of Pinkie's mind, trying to catch her attention, but was drowned out by the talking of the mirror image beside her. She faded to black.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a hospital once more. She attempted to struggle upwards, her hooves pressing up against bonds, her chest compressed against the bed. She flailed, feeling trapped, a scream escaping her lips once more. A nurse rushed in, her eyes wide, decompressing a needle into the IV, Pinkie's eyes fluttering shut.<br>-

She was on a precipice, overlooking the city of Ponyville. Beside her, the mirror image, the tips of her hooves leaning into the open air.

'What are you?'  
>'I'm an imaginary friend.' The mirror giggled, and lifted her head into the air, sniffing the sweet scent that drifted on the wind.<p>

'Wouldn't it be amazing to jump?' The mirror smiled, leaning more into the open air, turning to stare at Pinkie. Pinkie moved up to look over, bile rising in her throat as she saw the height. She moved back.

'I don't want to jump.'  
>'Oh Pinkamina. It's so simple, really. One little step, and you'll be happy again.'<p>

Pinkie stepped backwards once more, and the mirror held out a hoof. Pinkie grabbed it, steeling herself to pull the other away from the cliff, but instead, the other smiled.

'Trust me, Pinkie.'

She slipped off the cliff, pulling Pinkie down with her.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was curled up on a couch in Pinkie's room, staying with her overnight. The pink mare twitched, a frown crossing her face, and she bucked upward suddenly, her heart monitor flat-lining. Fluttershy rose with a start, quickly cowering against a wall as the doctors streamed in, one of them preparing a defibrillator device. Another one rushed Fluttershy out of the room, slamming the door behind the doctors began attempting to restart Pinkie's heart.<p>

'Clear!'

Fluttershy pressed her ear against the door.

'Damn it, it didn't work. Again!'  
>'CLEAR!'<p>

A gasp sounded through the room, a sickening gurgle punching through the din. A whimper escaped Fluttershy's lips.

'Start compressions!' A deep voice sounded out, more masculine then the others.  
>'On it!'<br>'Good. Hooves, get that into her IV!'

The gurgling stopped abruptly, a choke ripping out of Pinkie's throat. A ripple of relief passed through the doctors and Fluttershy quickly stumbled away from the door as it swung outwards, some of the doctors trotting out, wiping beads of sweat from their brows. One of them motioned towards the room, and Fluttershy slunk back in, her head low as she watched the brown colt injecting something in Pinkie's IV. He sighed and turned, his tired eyes barely open, nodding at Fluttershy before turning to walk out, a squeak from Fluttershy stopping him.

'Yes, madam?'  
>'Will she be okay?'<br>'Fine, for now. I've given her something to help her sleep through this.'  
>Fluttershy nodded her thanks, trotting out to tell her friends about the new development.<p>

* * *

><p>She was awake, in a sense, her eyes opening slowly as the discomfort around her neck brought her back to reality. Looking down, the other was smiling up at her, leaning against the back of the chair that Pinkie was standing on.<p>

'Hello, again.'

Pinkie cringed back, one of her hooves swinging off of the chair as the noose around her neck caught her attention. She flailed momentarily before finding her balance, using her hooves to attempt to loosen the knot.

'Why are you doing this to me?' A tear slipped out of her eyes, her face twisting in concentration as she fiddled with the knot.  
>'Because, silly! You need to see the truth.'<br>'Truth?'  
>'Don't you know, Pinkamina? Love kills slowly.'<p>

She pulled the chair out from under her.

Pinkie woke with a start, a gag erupting from her lips as she twisted her torso, puking over the edge of the bed to suck in a breath of air. She tried to move her hooves again and failed, a sigh escaping her lips. She was unwilling to sleep.

The ceiling rippled slightly, like a pebble had been dropped in a pond. Her eyes trailed upwards, watching as a familiar snaggletooth made its way out of the center, followed by an even more familiar draconequus, just his upper body sticking out, sending Pinkie an upside-down smile. She cringed backwards.

A confused expression crossed his face, turning to sadness as her lips turned down, tears making their way down her face. Her hooves reached towards him, her voice breaking on the second word as Discord grabbed her hooves, his expression confused.

'_Help_ me.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the delay. Too dark? I want this to continue for a bit, so if you guys don't like this be sure to tell me. Review-a-lew-lew!**


	18. Chapter 18

'_Help_ you?'

He withdrew his hands, and she attempted to sit up again. He saw the binds and undid them slowly, keeping an eye on Pinkie. Once she undid the binds around her wrists, she sprung at him, tears freely falling down her face as she latched around the spirits throat.

'L-Luna tried to make me f-forget you, but I think she m-messed up.'  
>'Messed up? How?'<p>

She was on the verge of answering when she saw the other standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, a smirk crossing her lips. She raised a hoof to her lips, signifying Pinkie to keep quiet.

'Pinkie?'

Her eyes were still fixed on a point behind the draconequus, and he waved his lion's paw in front of her face. She turned to him, her tears stopping quickly as she lowered herself back down unto the bed.

'Pinkie?'

Her eyes continued to stare behind him, and he turned to check out his surroundings. The room was empty, and he turned back to cock an eyebrow at Pinkie.

'Pinkie, what's wrong?'

She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

'Can Alicorn magic mess up?'  
>'Why? What did Luna do?'<br>'I keep seeing things.'

The mirror shook her head, a scowl crossing her face.

'No, stop. I see you!' Pinkie buried her face in her hooves.  
>'See who?' Discord was genuinely confused, waving his arms around wildly as Pinkie sat back against the hospital bed, her mouth twisting downwards.<p>

'I keep seeing myself. I keep dying.'  
>'Dying? What the hell are you talking about?'<p>

She started sobbing once more, and the spirit picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

'Dizzy, can you take her away?'  
>'Take who?'<br>'The other Pinkie. Can you take her away?'

A lightbulb appeared over his head, which he immediately swatted to a side, a look of complete anger crossing his face as he realized what she was talking about.

'Is Luna crazy?' The growl slipped between his lips.  
>'Wh-what did she do to me?'<br>'She used illegal magic to attempt to force your subconscious to forget me.'  
>'Illegal?'<br>'It's been outlawed due to the fact that most recipients of the spell commit suicide.'

Pinkie twitched, and Discord clutched her tighter, not letting her see the look of pure anger that was now crossing his face.

'Can you fix it?'  
>'I'm a spirit of chaos, Pinkie, not a spirit of healing. The last pony I attempted to heal ended up being the first Griffin.'<br>'So what do I do?'

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, placing her back down on the bed and leaning against a wall. After a minute of silence, he shook his head.

'There's only one option.'  
>'What?'<br>'I'm going to have to take you to Celestia.'  
>'Are you crazy?'<br>'Shush.'

He scooped her up quickly, disappearing with Pinkie in his arms despite her groans of protest. A snap of his fingers turned the familiar hospital room into a swirl of mismatched color, the speed at which they were traveling whipping Pinkie's mane away from her face, and excited laugh escaping her lips.

As soon as it had started, it finished, Pinkie tumbling to the ground, the spirit popping in above her, confetti from his arrival floating down into her hair. An audible squeak marked Pinkies landing, stopping to look up, the spirit chuckling at her. They had landed in the hall where Celestia kept the elements, the glass depictions of Discord not nearly as cuddly as the real thing in Pinkie's opinion. Celestia emitted a low gasp, startled at the sudden appearance of Pinkie, Luna growling with rage as she spied Discord.

'What art thou doing?' Luna's voice rang out.  
>'Sister, calm down. Discord, explain yourself.'<p>

Celestia's more controlled anger was in many ways even scarier than Luna's outright anger, and the spirit sighed, holding out wrists.

'Fix Pinkie and I'll go without complaining.'  
>'Discord, don't!'<br>'Shush.'

Luna cocked an eyebrow, Celestia's face expressionless.

'What dose thou mean, fix Pinkie?'

He turned directly to Celestia.

'Luna used a spell to force Pinkie's subconscious into forgetting me.'

Celestia's head whipped to the side, her eyes narrowing at her sister in a distinctly malignant fashion. Luna withdrew, whimpering something about the moon, and took a few steps back.

'Is this true, Luna?'  
>'My logic in the use of the magic was sound, sister! Why do thou chaste me?'<br>'Luna, that magic had been illegal for 300 years!'  
>'Dost thy forget I was on the moon for 1000?'<p>

She huffed and disappeared, an angry expression crossing her face. Celestia turned to Pinkie, her face softening as her horn began to glow softly. She touched it to the top of Pinkie's head, the light traveling down Pinkie's body until a sound of pleasure escaped her, a droopy smile crossing her lips.

'She'll be fine, but the magic will take a toll on her for it to work. Let her sleep.'

Discord smiled his thanks at his former best friend.

'What happened to you, Discord?'  
>'What ever could you mean, Tia?'<p>

She scowled at the nickname, quickly trotting in a quick circle. She raised an eyebrow at the hands clasped behind his back.

'You've been here for more then 1 minute, and you haven't wreaked havoc in any matter.'

He laughed at her accusation.

'Are you kidding? I have enough chaos in my life just trying to keep this one happy.'

He picked up Pinkie at that point, and Celestia's mouth dropped open with an audible smack.

'Do you have feelings for her?'  
>'Honestly? Yes.'<br>'For Pinkie Pie?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Huh.'

She shook her head, her pastel mane billowing in its familiar way, her brows coming together.

'How... unexpected.'  
>'It surprised me as well.'<p>

Her mouth wavered slightly.

'I can't take you away from her then, can I?'

It was Discord's turn to be shocked.

'You're going to let me go?'  
>'I didn't say that.'<p>

His face dropped once more.

'I'll cut you a deal, Discord. Maybe it's because Pinkie is the Element of Laughter, maybe it's because we used to be friends, but I'll give you one chance. You'll live within the confines of Equestria, and if you do so much as explode one cup of chocolate milk, you'll be placed directly back into the gardens. But yes, in a sense, I'm letting you go.'

His expression brought a smile to the princess' face, and he scooped her up quickly in his other availible arm to throw her into the air, catching her to whoop with joy. He placed Celestia back down, doing a little dance before settling down once more, smiling at the restless Pinkie in his arms, still asleep due to Celestia's magic.

After he finished his little jig, he turned to Celestia, a rare smile (to everyone excluding Pinkie) crossing his lips.

'Thank you. Truly.'  
>'Don't make me regret this, Discord.'<p>

He blew a kiss, which Celestia jokingly swatted away, and he teleported both of them back into Pinkie's room. Lightly, he placed her back down onto the bed, the pink mare curling automatically into herself.

He tucked her in.

* * *

><p>She woke slowly, her mind still reeling from the amazing dream she had just had. She had been with Discord. She frowned, unwilling to wake up. She shut her eyes tight, attempting to throw herself back into sleep, to relive the wonderful dream she had just had.<p>

She struggled upwards, her eyes still shut, opening them slowly to gaze unto the mismatched, red eyes of Discord.

'Good morning, beautiful.'

* * *

><p>AN We have reached the end of this story, and move on now towards my new story, _Unexpected._ The sequel to this story which will actually involve their romance. I really want to thank the people who have reviewed. /]*[\ Brohoof on ya'll!

Kind of random, but is anyone interested in submitting an OC? I need an antagonist for _Unexpected_. Just send me a PM!

GrammarNaziGirl, AWAY!


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: (:**

****The sequel to this story, Unexpected, is up. It's short so far, because it's a lot harder to write then this. Hopefully, you guys find it on my profile and read how much I've written so far.

__Thank you guys for the support and awesome feedback that you gave me on this story. Unexpected will have longer chapters, and more chaos, but you will have to be a lot more patient with me for updates. If you guys don't like the 2 (Crappy, granted.) chapters I've put up so far, I'll take them down and repost them as you guys see fit.

And so, for the last time on this story, I have one thing to say.

GrammarNaziGirl... AWAY!


End file.
